Love Unrequited
by gossip stone
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She had always known Kafei loved her. But she loved another.


Author's Note: Well, here it is! My first ever fanfiction. I'd like to take this time to point out that I took _several_ liberties with canon, and no, I in no way believe (or wish) that this would happen. Anju clearly loves Kafei very much, and this was just a simple exercise in character. On that note, I would like to say that I think I got her character down okay (though you can be the judge of that), based on things that happen in game. She comes across as very loyal and obedient to her mother, so I just kind of ran with that. Reviews are always, always appreciated, though I really do not want any flames. Yes, this is a **crackfic**. Go back now if you don't want to read it. Constructive criticism is also appreciated greatly, as I would like to improve my writing. ^^

This fic is dedicated to my good friend **TwiliKitty**, without whose misreading of an article, this story would not have been written. xP I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda, or any of the characters. They are owned by Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Anju could not sleep.<p>

She lay awake in her small bed, the comforter pulled all the way up to her chin, and stared at the darkened ceiling. _Go to sleep, go to sleep, _she chanted to herself, squeezing her blue eyes shut. A few seconds later she threw them wide open again and yanked the heavy comforter off of her body, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. Smoothing down the front of her nightgown with her long, pale hands, she crept stealthily across the creaky wooden floorboards, careful not to disturb her sleeping mother.

She silently opened the door in the hallway that would take her outside, to the roof of the tiny inn she helped her mother manage. A small breeze greeted her, and she shivered as it rustled the yellow cloth of her thin nightgown. It seemed almost skimpy in this cold winter air, but she knew times were tough in her family and that this was all her mother could afford to make. Crossing her arms protectively over her chest, she approached the banister and stared out into the inky black night.

_You should be happy._

_ I am,_ she told herself, unconvincingly.

_You've always been a bad liar,_ chided the voice in her head.

Anju frowned, her eyes focusing on the mayor's house perhaps ten feet away. _I love him._

_You do not._

_ Shut up!_

Anju fingered her long sleeve, feeling miserable. _Am I using Kafei? Should we not be married?_

Naturally, her mother had been ecstatic when Anju had come home with the news that the mayor's son- her friend since childhood- had proposed to her. "Say yes! Say yes! Oh, Anju- say _yes_!"

"Mother-" Anju had protested, but she was interrupted.

"Do you know how good this would be for us? He's the _mayor's son_. Just think how influential we would become if you married into their family! We would never have to work at this inn again! We could get Granny to a good doctor, one who'll know what's wrong with her!"

Anju stood wordlessly by as her mother continued gushing. She knew for a fact that her mother did not particularly like Kafei, but she supposed that the very idea of being able to leave the inn had excited the older woman so much she was willing to make a fool of herself. She let loose a nearly inaudible sigh and closed her eyes. She was so stressed.

"Anju, dear? You will say yes…. Right?"

Anju looked bleakly at her mother's joyous face. "Mother… of course I will."

Now, back on the rooftop, Anju was regretting her decision. She had always known Kafei loved her. Back when they were still children, he would always seek her out, favoring spending time with her over doing things with the Bomber's Gang. But she had loved another.

_Oh, Cremia, _she sighed internally. If only we could be together.

Of course, she knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of her ever being involved romantically with the ranch girl. It didn't matter if they loved one another equally, the townsfolk would never allow it. Not to mention what Anju's mother would say. She would probably keel over and have a heart attack the moment her precious daughter told her such a thing. No, it was better this way.

And that was another problem. She was almost positive Cremia did not return her feelings at all. If anything, Anju was pretty sure Cremia was in love with her very own fiancé. _What a scandal that would be,_ the quiet inn maiden mused to herself. _I love Cremia, Cremia loves Kafei, Kafei loves me. The only solution to this problem would be polygamy._ Polygamy was also illegal in Clock Town. If the others would even accept the idea of polygamy, the three of them would have to leave their hometown, the place Kafei and Anju had known their entire lives, and live at Romani Ranch. The people of Clock Town would never drink any of Cremia's milk again, but it was okay, so long as they were all happy… Right?

Anju groaned to herself and closed her eyes. _You are delusional, _she scolded. _Give it up and marry Kafei. Everybody will be happy then. Mother will be happy. Kafei will be happy. _She paused, thinking of herself. _And I… will be happy for mother's happiness._

Anju didn't dare think of her best friend, Cremia, who would be most unhappy then. Cremia would lose both a good support for her business and a good friend since childhood if Anju and Kafei married. But Anju knew her duty was first and foremost to her mother, and she would do everything to make sure her mother and grandmother were happy and comfortable in their old age, even if that meant sacrificing her own happiness to insure it.

_Poor Kafei,_ she thought suddenly, squinting up at the starry sky. She allowed herself a moment's pity for her hapless suitor- now fiancé. _He's going to marry a woman who has never loved him, and who never will._

Taking a deep breath, Anju glanced once more at the house that she would soon live in, the mayor's home. It really was very nice, she had to admit. She knew she would be taken care of there. She would not have to work as hard as she ever did at the inn- she wouldn't even have to work at all. This very thought made her feel ashamed of herself an instant later and she vowed that she would never, ever let anyone see her discontent over her betrothal to the mayor's son. None but she would know her reasons for marrying him, and she would take that secret to her grave. She would be the best, most hospitable, loving wife any man would ever want, and she would do so with a smile on her face the whole time. She owed it to everyone involved to keep a cheerful demeanor throughout the whole charade. Thus thinking, she stepped away from the banister on the rooftop, but not before looking wistfully to the south, towards Romani Ranch.

_Goodbye, Cremia. I really do hope we can remain friends, even after all this. I hope you can forgive me._

And with that, Anju walked across the rooftop and into her home, closing the door quietly behind her, sealing off the thought process that had taken place there.


End file.
